


can i lay with you?

by flynnisfly



Category: Handsome Devil (2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sharing a Bed, ned’s mother, poor baby misses her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnisfly/pseuds/flynnisfly
Summary: ned just needs to be held and conor has open arms





	can i lay with you?

when his mother passed, ned didn’t know how to cope. he’d always been much closer with her than he’d ever been with his dad. she was the one who kissed his forehead every morning and night. who got lipstick stains on his face. who listened to every word he had to say without judgement. who took him to shows every other weekend. she was his best friend.

 

now he had conor. and he loved conor, he really did, but the comfort of your best mate could never compare to that of a lost mother. still, it was better than nothing.

 

he knocked on the door to conor’s bedroom, peeking his head in. “conor. are you awake?”

 

“mhm.what’s up?”

 

“can i lay with you?”

 

conor scooted against the wall to allow ned some space. “what’s wrong? tell me.”

 

ned got in the bed and adjusted himself until he was comfortably in conor’s arms before he said anything. “i miss her. i’d give anything to have her tell me she loves me one last time.”

 

conor pouted, putting a hand in ned’s hair. “tell me about her.”

 

“god, conor, she was amazing. she was the one who introduced me to all the music and books and movies and such that i love now. she was always incredibly supportive of me, in everything i did. so much more than my dad was. she’d planned to take me around the world one day.” he stopped to take a deep breath before continuing. “she didn’t deserve to go out like she did. when i was little, i think i thought she was immortal. i didn’t know i’d ever have to spend a day without her by my side. yet here i am. she kissed me goodbye before she went to work, and then never came home. drunk driver. she died instantly. i was twelve.”

 

conor pulled him in close. “ned, my dear. you deserve so much better than what life has handed you. she’d be so proud of you, ned. so proud. and i definitely am. i’m not her, but i can tell you that i love you. i love you and i’m proud of you, ned. you’ve done so much in these last few years. you’ve made mistakes, but you’re still here. you’re still right next to me. i’m so proud of you.”

 

“you love me?”

 

“of course i do, ned. you’re my best mate.”

 

_best mate. ouch._

 

“i love you too, conor.” _more than you’ll ever know._

 

conor rubbed ned’s shoulder, chin resting on his head. “we should go to sleep.”

 

“maybe. i’d rather just lay here with you.”

 

“i never said we had to move if we’re sleeping. you can sleep with me, you know. plus, i’ll still be here when you wake up. i don’t have anywhere to be until the afternoon.”

 

and with that, ned fell asleep in conor’s arms for the first time. it wouldn’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> pls yell abt these boys with me on twitter. @canyonsversion


End file.
